What happened next
by A Boleyn Girl 94
Summary: The next part to "you cant handle half of me", not much to it really. I sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, i cant spell to save my life.


**Authors Note: ****This is just a one shot, It's my first FanFic so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not**__**Stephanie Meyer this is just a little bit of fun. **

Edward walked into my room looking slightly pissed of but very amused, I turned around about to tell him to leave when i relised his face was only a few inchs away from mine.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought you had a date with,erm, what's her name? Oh sorry, you just have so many" I sneered at him.

He grabbed my wrists shaking me, oh yes he was angry,

"Do you really think im like that Isabella?"

"Yes actually i do, you used to be nice, a good friend and now i feel sorry for whatever girl your dating because you have know idea how to please a women!" i sighed after my little rant

He moved my hands down from my face to around his waist and then he wispered in a husky voice into my ear...

"I can please a women, it's just a different pleasing than to what your used to."

I felt a shiver go up my spine and against my will i could feel my body responding to his, what i guessed seduction. I prayed he didnt notice.

"Oh please edward" I snapped trying to sound angry but failing. "You know I don't react to you like your other, what shall i call them? Sluts?

He laughed in his velvet voice, why was he doing this to me? He grazzed on my earlobe and almost moaned "You can say it bella, so your saying i dont turn you on? He laughed as if it was the stupidest thing you could ever said. "You and i both know thats not true, your thinking about it now, how much you want me and your wondering if i want you to, just say it."

He moved from my neck to look into my eyes, he jaw set tight and he bright eyes looking straight through me.

"Ha, you couldnt handle half of me Edward and you know it, you think you have all the "skills" but lets me honest, your just a little boy!"

A growl released from his chest and he throw me onto the bed, I stared in disbelife, where had this Edward come from and why did he want me?, he climbed on top and me and attacked my mouth. The kiss was deep and I almost sighed thinking about why i had never kissed him before.

"You want to act like a bitch bella?, well then your gonna get fucked like on!"

His words did weird things to my body, i could feel myself getting more aroused with each word he spoke. He ripped open my blouse to reveal my flat tummy and thank god i was wearing a semi sexy bra. I moaned as he brought his lips back to mine and i could feel his hands going up my back and unclasping my bra. I raised my arms and my bra fell away, revealing my naked breasts, he just stared in what i hoped was amazment.

"Bella, erm, wow, i mean, since when did you get so, devolped?"

I laughed, did he really not know i had them or what he having a guy moment.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, I've always had them, but i don't show them off like your other girls, speaking of which, there gonna be a pissed off when they find out that their Eddie fucked another girl."

"Screw them, I want you and now i Know you want me too, nothing's going to stop me."

He ripped away my underwear, who needed underwear anyway? and then i looked at his body and reliesed he was wearing way to many clothes.

"Eddie, your wearing way to many clothes baby, i think we should get rid of them." I did the thing that girls do in the movies when you look up through your eyelashes and try and look innocent.

He groaned and started stripping, His chest was so toned and almost strong looking i wonderd how many hours a week did he have to work out to get it? ome what had i got myself into and i was going to have sex with frigging edward cullen, the player of our school, the boy thats had sex so many time he can't count. At that moment i rememberd i was meant to being difficult and not just falling at his feet. I bucked my hips under his very hard erection and he growled.

"Oh someone is very turned on, aw poor baby, if only you knew how to use what your mama gave you."

And with that said he thrusted into me, causing me to scream out his name.

"Fuck edward, Jesus, ever heard of treating a lady right?"

"Your no lady bella, your MY lady, i can do anything i want to do, to your tight throbbing pussy."

His dirty talking was doing it for me and i could fell my walls tightening around his cock.

He moaning my name, I could feel my orgasum coming and i wasnt sure how much longer i would last. He grabbed my hair, pulling my face up to his.

"I cant handle half of you then? Then why is your tight cunt wanting more? Say it bella!

"UUH you can, you can, shit"

"Say your mine, only mine, No other guy can do this to you bella."

"I'm yours." I screamed

"Cum for me bella, you know you want to."

It became to much and I did. He waited for me to get my breath back and then he pulled out and laughed then kissed the top of my head. He hands went down to my core and sunk his fingers into my very wet pussy and he smiled.

" So wet bella, I like the fact i did this to you, i made you cum and thats something im going to enjoy doing from now on ."

I groaned not trusting my voice and then i realised that that had to be the best sex i ever had, god i was so wrong, only Eward could do this to me and i smiled at that thought.


End file.
